ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspengel
The Suspengel are a race of dangerous, blind, human-sized monsters from the destroyed Planet Cochlea. Appearance A Suspengel resembles a Skull Crawler, but much more heavily armored. It's mainly white in color, and has four insectoid limbs extending from its back, each tipped with a sharp, semicircle-shaped blade. Said limbs can also be retracted into its body, leaving four spikes. Its head are covered by plates, the only things that can be exposed are its mouth and ears, both via swiveling plates which usually lock into place. On the forehead is an elliptical blue organ, which appears to flash when the Suspengel hears a loud noise. History The Suspengels lived entirely underground beneath the surface of Planet Cochlea, where there were no sources of light, and thus no need to see. Instead, they developed incredible hearing. They originally competed for food and territory with a race of flying predators, whose names have been forgotten but are known to have been much bigger than the Suspengels, able to fly at high speeds, and attack with Melba-like clubbed feet. To compete with these creatures, the Suspengels developed incredibly hard armor and pack-hunting tendencies, which allowed them to eventually hunt the opposing race to extinction, becoming the planet's solo apex predator. Their armor would develop further as a result of volcanic activity forcing them to adapt to heat and pressure. Then, one fateful day, something happened which the Suspengels couldn't possibly control. Cochlea was an Alien Ateria colony, and as a result of the Mysteler-Ateria War, it ended up being destroyed by an Alien Magma superweapon, a rogue band of which had joined the Mysteler's side. Against all odds, the Suspengels survived. Somehow, their absurd armor had granted them the needs to endure such things as nuclear explosions and the vacuum of space. The remaining creatures hitched rides on asteroids and aimed for greener pastures, hoping that someday, they'd hear the sounds of re-entry. Powers and Abilities * Blade Arms: The Suspengels have four long, insectoid arms protruding from their backs, each tipped with a sharp blade that can rip through metal easily. If needed, they can also be retracted into their bodies, appearing as four spikes. * Armor: The Suspengels, even their arms, are covered head-to-toe in insanely durable armor plating, which can protect them against the likes of a planet-destroying explosion. * Endurance: The Suspengels can survive for long periods without needing to eat or even breathe. * Agility: The Suspengels can run at high speeds and jump to great heights, for their small size. * Super Hearing: The sense they entirely rely upon, the Suspengels' ears are some of the most advanced in the universe, as they can pick up faint sounds in the distance, or through obstacles. * Electromagnetic Sense: Although blind and lacking other means to see, the Suspengels are able to avoid crashing into things by faintly sensing electromagnetic fields around them. It's believed that the blue organ on their heads is the source of this. ** Electronic Disturbance: As a consequence of this ability, the Suspengels' presence causes electronics to malfunction or flicker. * Underwater Adaptation: The Suspengels can swim and dive in water just fine. They may even use this to their advantage, as they seem to know sound travels farther in water than in air. Weaknesses * Blindness: The Suspengels lack eyes, and do not have any other means of sight such as echolocation. As such, they can be easily tricked by sounds, as they will attack the loudest one. * Sound Frequency: Sound frequencies inaudible to human ears are extremely painful to the Suspengels, and certain ones can even injure them. More likely than not, they'll open their ears and mouth out of pain, and be unable to close them. * Ears and Mouth: When exposed, the ears and mouth are the Suspengels' weak points, especially the former, as merely hitting it can overload the creatures' brains, instantly killing them. * OP Characters: As the Suspengels' insane durability is mostly plot-based, characters such as OP parodies can easily break through their armored hides and kill them. Trivia * The Suspengel are directly based on the monsters from A Quiet Place. ** Their names are derived from "suspense" and "Dark Angel," one of the names used to describe the monsters on one of the newspaper clippings in the movie. ** Their design is based on my mental depiction of what the monsters would look like before I saw them in full. *** I simply took the design I thought of and added things from the real one. ** Their backstory is the same as the ones in the movie (as per word of the creators,) but I connected it to the Ultra Series by making it a result of the Mysteler-Ateria War. * Think of this as my Halloween treat to this wiki. ** Happy Halloween! Category:Fan Kaijin Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Aliens Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Halloween Themed Characters Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Kit's Continuity